Shattered
by maplexsyrup
Summary: Oneshot. "Suddenly, all the feelings she had been trying to push away for the past few months came flooding back in one powerful wave." Standing in the rain, Olivia knows that it's over. She just wants him to leave her alone. OliviaCam, Clam, Plolivia.


A **RMFE **oneshot for the marvelous Maddie :)  
Lyrics by Jonas Brothers, prompts by Maddie, characters by Lisi Harrison.  
Enjoy & review, okay?

* * *

**Shattered**

_We can light up the sky tonight, and I can see the world through your eyes, and leave it all behind..._

Olivia rested her head on Chris Plovert's shoulder and closed her eyes. This was the perfect moment--exams, eighth grade, and middle school were finally over, and there was nothing left for her to do but enjoy the graduation dance. The guest speaker at the ceremony had told them to "live in the moment", and that was exactly what Olivia wanted to do. Stay in this moment, in this slowdance forever, wrapped in Chris' warm arms. The final notes of _Fly With Me _blasted out of the speakers as Olivia opened her eyes and looked around the High Hills Country Club's extravagantly decorated ballroom. The dance floor was packed with girls in pink dresses (except for Layne Abeley and her friends, who had rebelled against the theme and worn the purple dresses they had made in fashion design class) and dashing boys in suits and ties. Olivia's gaze landed on a dark-haired boy in the center of the dance floor, who looked up from his date and stared at her with his different-coloured eyes.

Suddenly, all the feelings Olivia had been trying to push away for the past few months came flooding back in one powerful wave.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, I--I just need some water or something. I'll be right back, okay?" Olivia rushed away across the crowded dance floor, pushing through a group of girls arguing over a ripped-out photo from a magazine.

_"You want this half of Chace Crawford? TOO BAD, IT'S MINE!"_

She pushed open the huge double doors of the ballroom and turned a corner into a tiny chamber filled with expensive designer coats, sweaters and bags. She rested against the wall of the coat check room, breathing in the scent of leather and expensive fabric until her pulse returned to normal.

Footsteps came from the doorway. Cam Fisher stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Cam, what are you doing here?" she said softly, her breath catching in her throat as he reached out and tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I miss you," he said simply, before leaning in and kissing her softly. Olivia pushed him away so forcefully that he stumbled back into a rack of coats. She grabbed an XXL men's tweed jacket with a red wine stain on the sleeve off of a hook and ran through the dimly lit hallways and the elegant main lobby of the club. The tuxedoed doorman held open the front door for her as she stumbled down the front steps into the warm June rain. The heels of her shoes stuck in the wet grass, so she slipped them off, running through the downpour to the shelter of the old oak tree. She stood on the lawn, wrapping the jacket around her soaked skin, feeling the rain soak her hair and wash the makeup off her face.

Cam ran across the lawn towards her, holding his suit jacket over his head.

"Liv, what was that about? I just wanted to give you this. As a graduation present." He held out his hand, and nestled in his palm was a green ceramic frog.

--

_Olivia sat on a swing at the elementary school playground in the starry August twilight, watching as Cam walked across the grass towards her, scooping the last bite of ice cream out of a Wendy's cup._

_"You got a Coffee Toffee Twisted Frosty without me?" pouted Olivia, kicking her flip-flops off and feeling the parched grass tickle her toes._

_"I got one for you, but Harris stole it. I'm sorry," he said. "But I did get you something else." Smiling shyly, he pulled a green ceramic frog from the pocket of his cargo shorts. "Look, it has one blue eye and one green eye. You know, so you'll always think of me when you see it."_

_From then on, frogs were their 'thing'. They prank-called the 'Questions or Comments' number off a McDonalds bag ("AHH! There's a frog in my french fries!"), TP'ed Harris' new dorm room at the local college (he didn't get accepted by his first choice, the University of British Columbia) and left plastic frogs behind, and drew cartoons of frogs on the cute little notes they wrote each other on the backs of sudoku puzzles. _

_--_

"I can't freaking believe you! You asshole!" screamed Olivia, grabbing the frog and throwing it as hard as she could into the distance. Through the sound of the rain, they heard it shatter on the pavement of the parking lot. "You told me that you loved me, and then when school starts you dumped me for your ex, who by the way hates me because I "stole you" even though you dumped me for _her_, and then you ignore me for the rest of the school year and then you kiss me in the coat room! What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she rambled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the waterlogged boy in front of her.

"Olivia..." he pleaded, looking at her with a puppy-dog expression in his eyes. _Not this time_. She'd never fall for his pathetic excuses again.

"What, Cam? Is your girlfriend going away for the summer again? Did you two have another little fight? Well, I'm not going to be your summer girl again, or your sloppy seconds. I'm not going to let what happened last summer happen again. So you can just take your _I miss you_s and go--"

"What do you mean by _what happened last summer_?" he interrupted.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked Cam in the eye. "Falling for you. There, I said it. I was in love with you, okay? And then when you broke up with me, when I realized you were using me... I was devastated. But I'm finally okay now. And I have Chris. He's nice, and funny, and sweet--"

Cam pushed his rain-soaked bangs out of his eyes. "Liv, he's not--"

"I know. I know he's not you. But I know he won't hurt me. And that's what I need."

Cam reached out and put his hand on Olivia's arm. She pulled away. "I think you should go now. Go back to the party, back to Claire... she's going to wonder where you are," Olivia said bitterly.

He blinked. "Bye, Liv. I know it's not enough, but... I really am sorry. For everything." And he walked back to the country club, picking up the shattered pieces of the frog as he went.

Standing alone on the lawn in the rain, in an oversize tweed jacket, Olivia finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

What did you think? Tell me in a **review**, pretty please :)


End file.
